nifflasfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Nifflas games
This page aims to be a complete and exhaustive list of all the games by Nicklas Nygren. Main Series Within a Deep Forest * Within a Deep Forest * Within a Deep Forest 2 (cancelled) Knytt series * [[Knytt|'Knytt']] * [[Knytt Stories|'Knytt Stories']] * Knytt Nano (cancelled) * [[Knytt Experiment|'Knytt Experiment']] * [[Knytt Underground|'Knytt Underground']] Standalone games * Affordable Space Adventures * [[FiNCK|'FiNCK']] * [[Saira|'Saira']] * [[The Great Work|'The Great Work']] * [[NightSky|'NightSky']] * [[Uurnog|'Uurnog']] Early games * Geoffrey the Fly - a simple platformer. * Pteranodon - a simple 2D, vertical-scrolling, single player, musical shoot 'em up game. * Riddle - a simple puzzle game in which the goal is to discover the rules. * Roll - a simple ball-based platformer. * The Turtle Philosopher''' ''- a simple platformer. * The '#ModArchive series - early ball-based platformers. ** #ModArchive Story ** #ModArchive Story 2: Operator StatusWithin A Deep Forest 2 Minigames and side projects * Nano Pack - A collection of minigames that were originally planned to be included in other games, and an art portfolio by Sara Sandberg. * 7 Nanocycles * 7 Light-years * Alina Constantin x2 * Avoid the Evil Space Eel - A rhythm minigame created for the No More Sweden competition.Avoid the Evil Space Eel at MobyGames * Battle Combat Fighters x3 * Battle Cube * blebLuble * Car Game - A minigame created for a one-hour game design competition. * Det Officiella EDGE Dataspelet - A minigame programmed by Nygren for EDGE festivalen.The Official EDGE Computer Game at MobyGames * Find Love * R-Type 3.141592653589793238469 - A minigame created for the No More Sweden 2009 competition. * Six Shots of Whiskey * Spela Spelet * The Big Sea * The Mushroom Engine - An updated version of an earlier game by another author, Jump On Mushrooms: The Game. * Tikkiit * Ynglet Abandoned projects Early betas include: * Dis - The player takes control of a man as he runs through a disintegrating train. * Goble - Precursor to The Turtle Philosopher, Goble also features the Nifflas ball. * Pie War in Water - A 2-player racing game. The betas and abandoned projects are downloadable here. Other contributions and credits Nygren has also been credited on the following games: * Bonesaw - A hockey-themed adventure game.Bonesaw at MobyGames * Floating Islands Game - A puzzle game similar to Lemmings.Floating Islands Game at MobyGames * Heroes in Guitarland - A music game similar to Guitar Hero.Heroes in Guitarland at MobyGames Nygren has also contributed to the enhanced soundtrack of the WiiWare version of the popular indie game, Cave Story, for Nicalis, Inc.The Cave Story interview - we get the full skinny from Nicalis frontman Tyrone Rodriguez, and Pixel himself Common themes and features Elements common to many Nifflas games include: * Solid black 2D terrain in front of photrealisticc backgrounds * A bouncing ball, usually with abilities that alter its physics. * A "knytt" or "sprite" that can climb walls. * Generally open-ended worlds where the player is free to travel in any direction. * "Warp points," spots that save the game progress and let the player respawn after death. * Difficult zones that require a high degree of skill and demand split-second control. * Secret areas that are usually accessed by walking through what appears to be solid terrain. * 3 "save slots" that allow for multiple players or campaigns to record their progress. * A lack of penalties such as number of lives or time limits. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Games